


Another World

by vanillanemo



Category: Pentatonix
Genre: Author Reserves Right to Add Additional Tags In The Future, Centaur, Dimension Travel, F/M, Faeries - Freeform, Fairy, Rebellion, Romance, Royalty AU, War, dragon - Freeform, fae, mythical creatures
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-09-11 08:56:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8973166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vanillanemo/pseuds/vanillanemo
Summary: It's the last show of tour - Grand Prarie, in Texas. At the end of the show, Kirstie Maldonado passes out. When she wakes, she finds that she has switched bodies with the princess of a mythical kingdom, where centaurs, faeries and dragons live alongside humans. Humans who are mirror images of people from her world. A rebellion is starting, and Kirstie will need the help of her new friends to be the princess the kingdom needs during this troubling time. Can she step up to the role? And will she ever get back to Pentatonix?





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> I'm really excited to get this story underway. I came up with the idea whilst on holidays, and to my parents' dismay, I spent the rest of our vacation writing.  
> The main concept of the story (parallel world with people who are mirror images of each other) comes from the Partholon book series by P.C. Cast. First book is called Divine by Mistake, and it is amazing, I highly recommend you read it. However, although the main concept comes from P.C. Cast's book, I do not use any of their characters, settings, or storylines.  
> This is, obviously, a PTX fic, so the main characters are PTX or my OCs. I may use other Youtubers/celebrities for small roles, but probably not for major parts.  
> This fic ships Kirstie x Jeremy, Kirstie x Avi, and Scott x Mitch.   
> Warnings include major character death, violence and smut. However, I will give warnings at the start of individual chapters.

**Kirstie's POV**  
"Kirstie, five minutes until show time."  
Esther pokes her head in the door of the dressing room while Kirstie finishes clasping her necklace that Jeremy had bought for her the other week at an antique shop.  
They had been walking through the mall, after a coffee date at a cute little cafe, when something about the store caught Kirstie's eye. She felt this overpowering urge to go inside, and Jeremy followed. She had walked around, looking at old tea sets and mirrors, ornaments and jewellery, trying to find whatever it was the was calling her. Then, she saw it. A beautiful necklace, a copper oval with a large jade stone in the centre, surrounded by smaller black stones, that hung on a copper chain.  
She HAD to have it, although she wasn't quite sure why. But Jeremy, being the amazing fiancée that he is, bought it for her, as an early 'finishing tour' gift.  
She let the necklace hang at her neck, admiring it in the mirror for a moment, before grabbing her microphone pack and leaving the dressing room. She walked into the hallway where Esther was currently trying to extract Mitch from his dressing room. Judging from the loud conversation they were having, Mitch was fixing his hair. Kirstie chuckled as she clipped her pack to the belt she was wearing at her waist, walking down the hallway behind Jake, their social media manager. Kirstie put her in-ears in place as she entered backstage, meeting Kevin, Avi and Scott there.  
"Hey KitKat. Where's the queen?"  
Kirstie laughed at Avi's sentence before replying, "fixing his hair."  
"Well, he's going to be late if he doesn't hurry up."  
"Don't worry, your sister will drag him here kicking and screaming if she has to."  
Avi chuckled. "Yes she will."  
Surely enough, just moments later Esther and Mitch came through the doorway to join the group, Mitch grumbling and still fussing over his hair.  
"It looks flawless, Mitch." Mario, their tour assistant said as he handed out microphones.  
"Thanks Mario."  
"Okay guys, let's pray." Kevin reached out to take Avi and Kirstie's hands, who in turn reached out to Mitch and Scott, respectively. Mitch and Scott joined hands to complete their circle, and Kevin said a few words of thanks to God. When they were done, Kirstie and Avi moved around to the other side of the stage, taking up their positions to begin the show.  
The stage lights were dimmed, and the fans started screaming. Kevin began the intro, Avi joining in shortly after. Kirstie raised the microphone to her lips, singing her part to 'La La Latch', then the dynamic duo added their, 'I got one less, one less problem.' The intro continued in perfect harmony, and, unnoticed by Kirstie or anyone else, her necklace glowed slightly. They all took the stage in time for lights to shine on them, creating the silhouettes that caused a mass of cheering from the fans. Then Scott sang.  
"Hey baby even though I hate ya, I wanna love ya."  
The band sang Problem to open their last show of the On My Way Home tour, in Grand Prairie, Texas. When it had finished, the fans cheered louder than they had at any other show.  
The show continued without a hitch, nothing to alert them of the fact that something was about to go terribly wrong, except for the fact that Kirstie's necklace was still glowing. The few fans who noticed it dismissed it as a trick of the light.  
Finally, the band sang On My Way Home, and then came back for their encore. They performed That's Christmas to Me off mic, and were just starting Daft Punk, when Kirstie began to feel very faint. She decided to pull through and finish the song, but her performance noticeably suffered. When her solo came up, it was very weak and off key. Scott looked over at her in concern, but she tried to push through. Her necklace glowed brighter, and now even the other members of the band were looking at it in confusion. They finished the song, with Avi's 'over', and the fans went wild, screaming in delight. The screams quickly turned to ones of fear and horror when the mezzo-soprano collapsed. Her necklace shone like a beacon, before dimming until it just looked like an ordinary stone. Kirstie lay on the stage, unconscious, her hand laid out with the microphone slowly rolling away.  
Kevin ran over and started checking her pulse and breathing, Mitch pulled his phone from his pocket and called 911, Scott tried to get a response from her, and Avi took the necklace from around her neck, and stared at it in his hand. What was it? How did it do this? And why?


	2. Chapter One

**Kirstie POV**

I try to open my eyes. It didn't work. _Why not?_ I thought. _What's happened to me? Am I sick? Injured? What... what happened?_

 _Okay Kirstie, don't panic. Now what's the last thing you remember? Tour. Pentatonix. On My Way Home. Grand Prairie. Mitch was fussing about his hair, like always. The performance... Daft Punk. I didn't feel well. Like I was going to faint. We finished, and then... Did I faint? Maybe I fainted and hit my head on the stage, and now I'm in a coma and can't wake up. Oh God. I must be in a hospital._ I lay there for a while, having accepted that I must have hit my head and passed out. It was a long time, far too long, before I realised something.

_Why is it quiet? If I was in a hospital, there would be noise. Heart rate monitors, oxygen masks, nurses walking around and checking on me. There is no noise. I'm not in a hospital. But if not a hospital, then... where?_

I try once again to open my eyes, this time, being successful. There is a very dim light in the room, not so bright that it is blinding, however I still blink a few times to try and clear the blurry spots in my vision. I try to take in my surroundings, but the blurry spots refuse to fade. I see a face over mine, though I can't discern any details. Light-skinned, but beyond that, nothing. I can't even tell if it is male or female. I feel a cool cloth on my forehead as a heavy fog fills my mind and I slip away into unconsciousness again.

***

I wake another five times over the next... however long. The person by my bedside changes, sometimes a light-haired man, sometimes a dark-haired man. My vision is still too blurry to make out anything else. But they give me water when I wake, and speak to me in soothing tones, before I fall under again.

When I wake for the seventh time since whatever happened at the concert, I find the blurry spots gone from my vision. I see the ceiling above me. It is a work of art, a colourful mosaic depicting a flower of some sorts, set against a background of stars. The light is as dim as it has been every other time I have woken, only this time I notice that it is flickering, like candle light. I turn my head to see where the candles are, and instead make eye contact with the man beside my bed. The light-haired man.

He looks the same as Scott. Same jawbone, same skin tone, same twinkling blue eyes that always look like they are keeping some great secret from you. But Scott would never wear clothes like that. It looks like a beige tunic, belted at the waist, over dark pants. And his hair is much longer, brushing over his shoulders.

The Scott look-alike smiles at me. "Good, you have awoken. You must be thirsty. Here." He takes a cup from the bedside table and holds it to my lips. I drink as if I haven't drank for days, draining the cup very quickly. He takes the cup back, and I notice that it isn't really a cup, rather a goblet. It looks gold, inlaid with red and blue jewels.

I open my mouth to speak, and my voice comes out in a hoarse whisper. "Where am I?"

"You are in your chambers, Your Highness. In the castle of the Kingdom of Valvari. Where else would you be?"

"Um... Arlington? Los Angeles?"

"I have not heard of these places. They are not anywhere in Valvari or the surrounding territories. Although you have studied the lands beyond the mountains more than I have. But if that is where they are, then they are a long way, too far and too treacherous to travel to."

"What mountains?"

"The Western Mountains, Your Highness. You visited the Gardens of Prosperity at the base of them just last moon."

"No I didn't."

"You did, Your Highness. I myself accompanied you. Perhaps your illness has caused you to become delirious?"

"I'm not delirious!" My cracked voice was rising in indignation. _What was Scott talking about? Valvari? Gardens of Prosperity? And he's calling me Your Highness. Is this some kind of joke?_

Scott placed his hand on my forehead, and frowned. "You still have a fever, Your Highness. Perhaps I should send for the healer?"

"Stop calling me Your Highness! If this is some kind of joke, Scott, it stopped being funny a long time ago."

"Scott? My name is Samuel, princess. You are clearly still ill."

He turns towards an ornate pair of doors located across the room. For the first time, I notice that there are two girls standing there, in silky wraparound dresses and flats, standing attentively.

"One of you, fetch the healer. The other, please go to the kitchens and fetch some mulled wine for the princess. She is still most unwell."

The two girls nod and leave the room. The large doors swing closed, and Scott turns back to me. I start to speak.

"If this is a joke-"

"There is no joke here. I dared not speak openly in front of the maids, but now they are gone, I will explain. I am not this Scott you speak of. You are not in your world anymore. You are in a mirror world. Our princess wished to enter your world, and switched herself with you. There will be time for many explanations later, but at the present, you are now Princess Kailyn of Valvari, and must act as such. We have told the castle that you have been unwell the past few days, and we can hold the story that your illness has affected your mind and made you temporarily forget many things. We will assist you."

_What!? A mirror world? A princess of this place? I can't pretend to be a princess! I have to get back to my world! We've got Europe tour in, like, two weeks! Even if they help me, I couldn't possibly - wait..._

"Who's we?"

"Myself, and Joseph Lurak. We are your personal manservants, and the only ones Princess Kailyn told her plans too. We are all who know the truth, and it must stay that way. You will meet Joseph later in the day."

"Is he the dark haired one?"

"Yes. He and I took turns caring for you during your sleep."

"How long was I out?"

"What do you mean?"

"How long was I asleep?"

"Three days. The castle has been most worried."

_Three days!_

I lay and stare at the mosaic on the ceiling for a minute or two, reflecting upon the fact that I have just lost three days of my life, when I hear a curious sound. Almost like the hooves of a cow, a horse or something similar. _But who would let a horse into a castle?_ There is a knock at the doors, and not-Scott calls, "Come in."

The doors opens, and the two maids from earlier enters, one carrying a tray with a jug and another elegant goblet on it, and they were both followed by - _a horse? No, a centaur!_

The centaur's lower body is that of a tall, black stallion, which tapers up to join the upper half of a man's body. The man has dark gleaming skin, wears a leather vest and carries a bag. I continue my gaze upwards to look at his face, and see something I was not expecting to see.

"Kevin?"

I feel not-Scott's hand squeeze mine, a silent warning. Kevin's face takes on an expression of concern. He looks at not-Scott as he walks towards my bedside.

"How long has she been awake?"

"Only a few minutes. She did not recognise where she was, and she seems to have a fever, and I thought perhaps her illness may have caused delusions. She did not know my name, and could not recall her trip to the mountains, although it was just last moon."

"That is worrying. Has she slept the whole of these past three days, or has she been waking frequently?"

"She has woken six times before today. Joseph and I have been giving her water when she wakes, but she has not stayed awake long enough to give her food."

"She will need sustenance then." Kevin turns to look at the maids from where he now stands, next to my bed. "Would one of you go to the kitchens and ask the cook to prepare a simple broth for the princess? Perhaps some bread as well."

The maid who brought the wine nods her head and slips out the door. Kevin puts his bag on the bed next to me, and leans over to look at my face. I gaze into the eyes I have come to know so well over the last four years of Pentatonix, as he studies my face. He puts a hand on my forehead, obviously checking my temperature. I don't feel particularly warm, but his face is still concerned, so maybe I am a bit warm. He seems about to pull back, when his expression switches to one of shock and horror. It only lasts a second, before he pulls an unreadable mask over his face and straightens up. "She is fatigued and undernourished, it seems. A slight fever, but nothing that is not manageable. Give her only broth and bread to eat, for I do not think her system would accept much more at this time, and plenty of water. Some mulled wine would not go amiss either, but do not overdo it. Do not let her overexert herself, and I will come and check on her in three days. If her condition worsens before then, send for me again."

"Of course. Thank you, Karun."

"You are quite welcome. Rest, princess, and I am confident you will make a full recovery."

I nod in reply, not confident to speak in case I say the wrong thing. He nods back, picks up his bag, and leaves the room. Not-Scott gets up and walks over to the table to the side of the room, where the tray of wine had been left. He fills the goblet from the jug, and brings it back over to me. I reach my hand out to take it. "I want to do it myself."

He nods as he hands me the goblet, though I notice he keeps his hands in place to catch the goblet if I drop it. I take it in both hands, noting that it is quite heavier than I expected. I raise it to my lips and drink. The red wine is smooth and rich, with a distinct cherry aftertaste. I take three mouthfuls, then hand the goblet back to not-Scott. He places it beside the bed.

"I need to use the bathroom. Can I get up?"

"Of course you can." He pulls back the covers and helps me to stand. It is only then that I notice I am wearing a similar dress to the ones the maids are wearing, though the fabric of mine has small sparkling beads woven into it. My bare feet stand upon the soft carpet that covers all the floor of my room.

"Melai, would you assist the princess with her toilette?"

The other maid standing by the door nods and comes to stand next to me, taking my hand and leading me slowly away from the bed. We go through a curtained archway to a grand room, which I assume is the bathroom.

 _Wow_ , I think to myself.

The walls and floor are made from smooth golden rock. In the centre of the room is a large depression filled with water, which makes a bath. The water looks clear and clean, and steams slightly. On the wall opposite the door, a large vanity stands with an oval-shaped mirror on it. Many boxes overflowing with jewellery sit on this vanity. The wall to my left is full of dark wooden cupboards that I can only assume make up a wardrobe, and the wall to my right has shelves carved into the rock, holding ornate bottles full of different coloured liquids and folded towels.

The maid, Melai, leads me into the far right corner of the room, where there is a small archway I didn't notice before. Behind the right wall is a small chamber that seems to be the toilet. The rock is carved into a seat with a hole underneath on one side, and the other side of the room holds a small basin, over which a cascade of clear water runs from a slit in the rock. There are bars of soap and small hand towels next to the basin.

Melai leaves me after I assure her that I can do it on my own, and I find that the experience was not as bad as I first thought. Underneath the hole runs a stream of water, washing away all excretions and bad smells, and the soap I chose to use turned out to be honey scented. _Really_ , I thought, _the worst part of that was trying to unravel the dress. And, you know, the part where I realised just how small the underwear is in this place._

When I returned to the main part of the bathroom, Melai came over, adjusted my dress slightly, then walked me back out to my room. I found that not-Scott was gone, but the other maid had clearly just walked in, bringing a tray holding a steaming bowl of soup and a plate of bread. She placed it on the table next to the jug of wine, then returned to her place next to the door. I gently moved Melai's arm from mine, then walked over to the table. Melai went to stand next to the other maid as I made myself comfortable on the reclining couch set up in front of the table.

_I want to find out more about what happened to me, and this world. What did Scott call it? Val-something? I don't remember. Where is he?_

I turn to the doors and say, "Melai, would you please go and find..." _What was his name? Not Scott... Samuel!_ "...Samuel for me? Ask him to come and see me?"

She nods and slips out of the room, and the other girl remains in place. _I wonder why they don't talk. I guess I'll ask Sco- Samuel._

I pick up a piece of bread and dip it into the soup. I bite into it, and find that suddenly, I could not be more hungry. The chicken broth didn't stand a chance.


End file.
